


Lend a Hand

by Jinx_Frost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Stabbing, Surgery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_Frost/pseuds/Jinx_Frost
Summary: Yeah, Peter had his spider sense, even had enhanced reflexes and speed, but when you’re helping a seemingly harmless homeless woman the last thing you expect is a knife. So, naturally, when one of her friends came up behind him, the blade took a moment to register.(Please read the tags)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was self prompted, enjoy. :)

Yeah, Peter had his spider sense, even had enhanced reflexes and speed, but when you’re helping a seemingly harmless homeless woman the last thing you expect is a knife. So, naturally, when one of her friends came up behind him, the blade took a moment to register. Had Peter known they were gonna rob him it probably would have been in his best interest to have just swung home. But, being the good hearted person he was, stopped and offered to help. That’s how he got here, lying face down on the pavement, in a dirty alleyway, bleeding out with a blade embedded in his right shoulder.

“Karen, what time is it?” He gasped, out of breath.

“It’s currently 11:50pm,” She supplied.

He was definitely gonna miss his curfew. He shifted uncomfortably to look at his shoulder. The blade had gone completely through his shoulder, the tip poking out just beside his collarbone. He couldn’t move this arm at all, or even feel it, and he didn’t have to be a doctor to know that was a bad sign.

“Karen, report.” He groaned, doing his best to sit up but eventually laying back down.

“You have suffered a severe laceration to your right shoulder and require immediate medical assistance. It’s very likely you’ve severed your Brachial Plexus.” Her voice lacks empathy.

“Is that- What does that mean, exactly?” His head was spinning and he didn’t doubt his whole side was coated in thick, sticky blood.”

“The Brachial Plexus is a network of nerves in the shoulder that carries movement and sensory signals from the spinal cord to the arms and hands. If you’ve severed these nerves it’s possible that your arm could be paralyzed. It’s suggested that you refrain from moving to prevent further damage.”

Yeah, that sounds about right, he couldn’t move or feel it at all. He knew better than to pull the knife out and risk bleeding out. He didn’t see any other option other than;

“Karen, call Mr. Stark.” The blood loss was starting to get to him, making it hard to breathe and keep his eyes open. The line rings once, twice, then;

“Underoos? I was just about to call you, it’s past curfew and May says you aren’t home yet. What’s going on?” His voice is demanding and slightly concerned.

“I- I need your help.” He pauses to cough, grimacing when blood comes out.

“I need you to tell me exactly what happened Pete -Friday, get me his vitals and location-” Thrusters could be heard in the background.  
“I- I was helping-” He was thrown into another coughing fit, suddenly overwhelmed by the strong headache that plagued him.

“Helping who Peter?” Tony encouraged him to speak, afraid of him falling asleep.

“Helping-.... Helping-.... Um, I was…. Stabbed?” Peter heard Tony inhale at that and his thrusters got louder.

“Miser Sark?” Peter slurred, blood loss setting in.

“Yeah, kiddo?” His voice was shaky.

“M’tired.”

No. No, no, no.

“Peter listen to me, you need to stay awake, okay? Can you do that for me? I’m almost there buddy.” Tony was beginning to panic and that scared Peter.

Peter whimpered and it sounded like he was starting to cry.

“I- I’m trying, Mr. Stark I don’t want to die,” His cries got louder, tears flowing freely now.

“You’re not going to die Peter. You hear me? I’m so close kid, just a few more minutes.” Tony could see the alley now and his anxiety was swelling in his chest as he had no idea what to expect. When he finally caught sight of Peter’s red and blue figure lying motionless on the ground, his heart sank.

Peter heard the sound of thrusters, followed by the sound of them cutting off, then the thump of the metal boots hitting the ground. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat as he squirmed, desperately tried to see Tony.

“Hey, kid, don’t do that.” Tony kneeled where Peter could see him, placing a gloved hand on his back.

Tony was doing his best to keep his composure but when he gently lifted the kid by his armpits he didn’t expect to be able to see the knife point sticking about an inch out of him. Peter let out a strangled, wounded cry.

“Sorry, kiddo.”

His breaths were ragged and shallow, and he was so fucking pale. Tony debated on picking him up, it would be the fastest way to get him back to the compound and getting Happy to bring a car would take too long. Not seeing another option, Tony lifted the boy once more, heart breaking at the sound he let out. Carefully, he rested the kid’s head in the crook of his neck, letting his arms drape over his shoulders. Holding onto him, with one arm wrapped around his torso, Tony took off as gentle as he could using only one hand thruster. Peter wrapped his legs around his waist, as well as his left arm around Tony’s neck, holding on the best he could while his right arm dangled lifelessly..

“Friday, I need Strange and Banner at the compound asap. Let them know it’s an emergency.”

“Right away boss.”

Tony hated how silent Peter was, missing his usually cheerful voice.

“You still with me, kid?” He did his best to keep his voice calm, trying not to scare him like he did before.

“Mhm”

“Don’t fall asleep, okay?”

“M‘kay” His voice was so soft Tony almost didn’t hear it.

He put all the power into the thrusters, willing them to go as fast as they could. By some miracle, Peter managed to stay somewhat awake until they got to the compound where Bruce and Stephen were waiting with a team of doctors and a gurney. Their faces were grave when they laid eyes on the lifeless boy he carried, knife still protruding from his shoulder, both of them covered in his blood. Peter was laid onto the gurney on his stomach, he was barely responsive anymore. Blood covered the front of the Iron Man armor, an unsettling sight as Tony stepped out to follow the doctors rushing down the hall. He held Peter’s hand as they pushed him into the OR, hating how pale and impossibly still he was. Had it not been for his eyes fluttering open occasionally, he would have thought he was dead.

Peter could hear the commotion around him, doctors talking fast and words like ‘Brachial Plexus,’ and ‘paralyzed,’ floating around. He ignored them, focused only on the hand that was holding his own, fighting to stay awake the way Tony asked him too, putting all his attention into that little bit of contact.

Tony watched Stephen come over to his boy with a long syringe, worrying in silence.

“Sedative,” Stephen reassured him, “He’s in good hands Tony.”

He watched Peter wince when he pinched the skin on his neck, then pushed the needle in.  
A few moments pass.  
“Why isn’t he out yet?” Bruce questions, brow furrowed.

Tony watched Peter and could see him fighting it. What are you doing, kid? And that’s when the realization hit him:

Peter was still following orders.

“Underoos?” Tony said, using his free hand to push the hair out of his face.

Peter tilted his head, barely noticeable, to respond to Tony.

“You can let go now, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He whispered.

Peter sighs and, within moments, he’s out.

~~~~~~

When Peter wakes, Tony is still holding his hand, sleeping beside him in an uncomfortable looking chair with his head resting on the bed. A heart monitor beeps steadily beside him and an IV is connected to his left arm. His eyes settle on his right arm. It’s completely covered in a sleek metal sleeve that he can only assume is nanotech. He smiles a little at the color choice: red and gold. He flexes it, frowning when his fingers don’t even twitch. Tony stirs beside him, dragging his attention away from the injured arm.

“Pete?” He yawns, rubbing his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” He rasps.

Tony sighs, smiling now that everything is okay.

“You really scared us there kid.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He casts his gaze back to the metal clad arm.

“You’ve damaged quite a few nerves in your right shoulder, it’s gonna be paralyzed for a while.” He says this softer, as if he was afraid of how Peter would react.

“My Brachial Plexus, right?” Peter questioned, leaving out that he only knew because Karen told him.

Tony raised a brow and smiled, impressed.

“Yeah, yeah that’s right. The sleeve is nanotech, just to protect the incision and support your arm. I picked the colors, hope you don’t mind.” Tony informs him.

“I don’t mind. How long before I can move it again?” Peter questions.

“A normal person would be looking at six months, but with your enhanced healing it’s hard to say,” Tony sighs, “But it’ll still be a while. I called your aunt and told her what happened. She wasn’t happy but she agreed to let me keep you here with me while you recover. It’ll be movie nights and junk food from here on out, seeing as you have to take it easy for a while.”

“Awesome.” Peter smiles, seemingly content at that. He notices that Tony is still holding his hand and squeezes it comfortingly. “Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Underoos?”

“Thank you.”

Tony squeezes his hand back, smiling.

“Any time kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me or send requests on Tumblr for more Irondad content.
> 
> peter-parker-pictures
> 
> <3


End file.
